La Boda de Edith Cushing
by Hachi06
Summary: Alan McMichael siempre ha estado enamorado de su amiga Edith y, por lo visto, hubo algo más que amistad antes de viajar a Europa a estudiar Oftalmología


**HOLAAAAAA! Esto es un oneshot que hemos creado mi amiga Arih y yo en honor a nuestra nueva OTP: ALAN Y EDITH DE CRIMSON PEAK! Lo normal sería estar muriéndonos de amor por Thomas Sharpe, pero... NO! ALAN MCMICHAEL FOR THE WIN! XDD**  
 **No hay spoilers importantes, así que no pasa nada si alguien lo lee sin ver antes la peli :) Tenéis luz verde xD**  
 **GRACIAS A TODOS! Esperamos que os guste!**

Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo YA! Edith se iba a casar con ese baronet de Thomas Sharpe, ese "parásito con título" como le había explicado ella hacía unas semanas. Y es que no sabía qué mosca le había picado a su amiga. A su mejor amiga. Edith. La mujer con la que había crecido, con la que se había criado toda la vida y a la que conocía mejor que nadie... ahora se le antojaba una extraña vestida de novia, una mariposa radiante, tan amarilla y delicada... pero a la vez fuerte y majestuosa, en manos de aquella negra y triste polilla.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Edith, tan randiante que parecía que el Sol sólo la iluminaba a ella. Con esa piel tan blanca, casi traslúcida, su perfecto cabello rubio recogido en un moño escrupulosamente recogido con orquillas, el velo rozándole la punta de la nariz y esa sonrisa casi rosada que se le escapaba cuando sus ojos entraban en contacto con los del joven Sharpe.

Se moría de rabia. Esos celos que impactaron en su pecho le desarmaron.

Cuando Edith pasó por su lado, le rozó la palma de la mano con un dedo y creyó caerse al suelo cuando le miró fijamente. Los ojos de su amiga decían tantas cosas y todas significaban una despedida. Y él sólo pudo tragar saliva a modo de respuesta, aclararse la respuesta y soltarle el dedo meñique...

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la voz de su madre le salvó de su ansiedad.

-Sí.- le contestó serio, seco, frío.

Se arregló la ropa y cruzó las manos delante de sí, levantando la barbilla y mirando fijamente a la pareja que acababa de entrelazar sus manos, sonrientes, injustamente felices, mientras él batallaba en su interior contra aquél "Adiós" que le había dedicado Edith con la mirada.

Aquella mirada, aquél roce con la mano... El día que se despidieron en el puerto, cuando se fue a estudiar, le dolió. Muchísimo. No quería separarse de ella por nada, pero su Carrera también era importante y sabía que no era un adiós definitivo, sino un "hasta luego".

El día después en que él y ella...

 _Aquél atardecer era muy oscuro y las nubes sólo hacían que amenazarles con la madre de todas las tormentas. Alan no dejaba de revisar que lo tuviese todo preparado para el día siguiente. Se iba a estudiar Oftalmología a Europa y no paraba de abrir y cerrar la maleta, de volver a comprobar todo el papeleo, de revisar los bolsillos de su abrigo._

 _-Cualquiera diría que estás nervioso._

 _Pegó un bote y se giró hacia la puerta._

 _Edith estaba en el umbral, sonriendo como sólo ella sabía, entre la picardía y la más pura inocencia._

 _-Qué raro que mi madre te haya dejado pasar.- la invitó a entrar a la habitación._

 _-Tranquilo, lo ha hecho la Criada. Tu madre no está.- se acercó a los papeles y los empezó a leer._

 _-Ni me he dado cuenta- se repeinó hacia atrás._

 _-Ya lo he visto- Edith se carcajeó sutilmente y volvió a mirarle -Te traía esto._

 _Alan cogió el sobre y lo abrió. Era un retrato de cuando eran pequeños, jugando en la hierba, ella encima de él, riendo a carcajadas, felices._

 _-Siempre me ha gustado esta foto- sonrió él._

 _-Por eso te la dejo, pero sólo es un préstamo, eh! Cuando vuelvas de Europa, me la tendrás que devolver._

 _-¿Me vas a echar de menos?_

 _La rubia le sonrió tan dulcemente que el corazón se le encogió en un puño, pero fue cuando le agarró de la camisa y se le puso de puntillas cuando quiso morirse. Él bajó la cabeza hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales estallaron de la Felicidad en cuanto se tocaron. No podía creer que fuera tan fácil y natural estar besando a Edith. Notar sus delicadas manos en sus mejillas, su lengua buscando la suya, pegándose tanto a él, que casi no quedaba resquicio alguno entre ellos por el que pasara el aire._

 _Las respiraciones se agitaban, pesaban y las piernas empezaban a flaquearle. Torpemente, retrocedieron hasta que la espalda de Edith topó con el escritorio del joven médico._

 _-Alan...- la rubia se despegó unos pocos centímetros de él, notando su aliento en la cara. -Alan._

 _-¿Quieres que pare?- los ojos marrones de Edith brillaban expectantes, llorosos, esperanzados. -Si quieres que pare, yo..._

 _-No. No quiero que pares. -le empezó a desatar el pañuelo que adornadaba el cuello de la camisa de Alan -Sólo que...- desvió la mirada -... bueno... ten cuidado..._

 _El rubio le sonrió gentilmente. Edith nunca reconocería que tenía miedo; nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando murió su madre y había empezado a ver su fantasma por los pasillos de su casa. Le acarició la cara, rozándola, casi sin tocarla y le respiró en el cuello, obligándola a dejar escapar un leve gemido, casi en un susurro. Le desató los botones del cuello del vestido y besó rodo el recorrido de la carótida hasta la clavícula._

 _La piel de Edith se había vuelto más pálida a la luz anaranjada de la vela, que empezaba a tililar._

 _Fue ella misma quién le ayudó a quitarse ese engorroso vestido amarillo y quedarse en ese canesú tan blanco como ella, que marcaba cada resquicio de su cuerpo a la perfección._

 _-Edith... te va a dar un infarto...- estaban tan pegados, que notaba el corazón de la rubia en su pecho._

 _Ella le contestó con una carcajada, mientras le quitaba torpemente la camisa y se la dejaba colgando de la cintura de los pantalones._

 _Alan la cogió en volandas y la sentó en el escritorio y se coló entre sus piernas, pegando su cadera a la de ella. Esta vez, Edith no susurró, gimió al notarle y eso sólo le obligó a ponerse más duro, a desearla más. Le cogió un pecho por encima del canesú y empezó a masajearlo, fuerte pero suave a la vez, como cuando cogían Mariposas en el campo._

 _Se sorprendió al notar las habilidosas manos de la rubia abriéndola la hebilla del pantalón y descubriendo lo que, para ella, era un secreto. Los dos se sonrieron en un beso cuando Edith empezó a masajearle también._

 _-Alan...- suspiró cuando le atacó un pecho con la lengua -Alan, te necesito ya._

 _Levantó la vista hacia ella y, sin separarse, le recorrió con la lengua el pecho, el cuello, hasta llegar de nuevo a su boca. Le separó los muslos y con un dedo, la preparó para dejarle entrar; pero Edith estaba más que lista para él, así que no se hizo más de rogar y se enterró en ella, despacio pero sin pausa._

 _Ella enseguida encorvó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pegándose a su pecho y abriendo la boca en busca de aire. Alan no dejó de avanzar hasta que notó el tope, notando la sangre caliente mancharle._

 _-Shh...- le besó en la frente, sudada, brillante, fría._

 _-No te preocupes, no me hace daño..._

 _Pero sabía que mentía. Esas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas la delataban, pero él tampoco podía aguantar mucho más así, así que, siendo todo lo generoso que se podía considerar, empezó a deslizarse dentro y fuera de ella. Besándola, calmando su dolor con dulzura._

 _Los dedos de Edith resbalan por el sudor de su espalda. Una Edith a la que ya no le dolía que la embistiera cada vez más fuerte, dejándose llevar por su más puro instinto, una Edith que quería más, que se había abrazado a él con las piernas y gemía su nombre sin vergüenza alguna._

 _Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había empezado a llover, o que la vela se había apagado cuando cayó al suelo por los golpes que daban contra la pared. Ni siquiera oyó el fuerte trueno que enmudeció su orgasmo, cuando se quedaron clavados el uno en el otro, luchando por respirar._

 _-Quédate.- Edith sonaba tan adormilada, que se preguntó si él también se había quedado dormido. -No te vayas a Europa._

 _-Si eso es lo que quieres, me quedaré._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Me acabas de pedir que me quede, ¿no? Pues me quedaré._

 _Edith se incorporó. Algún que otro rayo dejaba ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, al igual que el suyo. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los suyos._

 _-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?_

 _-Pero si has sido tú la que..._

 _-¡Alan! Era una broma. No soy tan egoísta como para pedirte que te quedes y renuncies a tu sueño, ahora que lo tienes en la palma de la mano._

 _-Tú también has sido mi sueño desde que somos pequeños- le cogió un mechón perfectamente rubio y se lo acarició._

 _-Y tú eres el hombre que más admiro, después de mi padre.- le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió -Eres Médico, Alan. La Medicina es tu vida. Y no te querría si no fueras así._

 _-Tú eres la mejor medicina, Edith...- suspiró, acomodándose en la cama._

 _-Calla, idiota!- le pegó un codazo, juguetona. -Yo voy a estar aquí para cuando vuelvas._

 _-¿No te irás con el primer millonario que pique a tu puerta?- le dijo, gracioso, levantando una ceja, comprobando que Edith tenía esa cara tan divertida que ponía, siempre que se metía con ella._

 _-Sí. Será un viejo de esos...- la rubia se acomodó a su lado._

 _-¿Me lo prometes?- empezó a acariciarle la cara._

 _-¿El qué?- le cogió la mano y se la besó._

 _-Que me esperarás._

 _-Juro por Dios que le esperaré, señor McMichael- le prometió ella, sonriéndole y besando su mano._

Alan sonrió ante aquél recuerdo, esa última frase, esa promesa... que se convirtió en polvo con el "Sí quiero" de la novia. Todos estallaron en aplausos y sonrisas... menos él.

Cuando la gente se dispersó, Edith y su nuevo marido se acercaron a él.

-Enhorabuena, señora Sharpe.- la abrazó.

-¡Gracias!- estaba tan randiante, que se moría de rabia.

-Gracias por asistir, Doctor McMichael.

El señor Sharpe, el baronet, el misterioso, la polilla, el nuevo marido de Edith le alargó la mano y él tuvo que armarse de todo el valor y buenas intenciones para estrechársela.

-Espero que tenga la misma suerte que yo, Doctor. No es muy habitual, hoy en día, encontrar señoritas como Edith.- le dijo Thomas, mirándole directamente a los ojos, con esa sonrisa de superioridad.

Alan no pudo evitar reírse un poco en voz alta, pero se aclaró la garganta para disimular.

-¿Qué define a una "señorita", señor Sharpe? Desde luego, habla con experiencia. ¿Acaso una no tan "señorita" no le valdría para llevar su apellido?

-Para empezar: la Curiosidad. Edith es tan curiosa... Sin embargo, dicen que la Curiosidad es Pecado. Pero yo creo que hay una gran diferencia entre ambas.

-Créame, Señor Sharpe, que conozco muy bien la Curiosidad de Edith. La conozco al milímetro. Es como suele pasar... a veces, las cercanías y las amistades se llenan de posibilidades, y aunque muchas no se cumplan, no significa que no se haya hecho nada antes.

-Alan...- Edith carraspeó, sonrojada. Thomas la miró.

-¿Ahora, señor Sharpe? ¿La juzgará o la atesorará más?- le cogió la mano a su amiga y le acarició los dedos con los suyos -Le aseguro que nunca se aburrirá con ella. Después de todo, Edith es muy estudiosa y tiene mucho tema de conversación. Felicitaciones por su boda, Señor Sharpe.

Pudo ver la mandíbula en una perfecta linea recta en la cara de Thomas y que toda la palidez de la recién casada había sido sustituida por un rubor muy cercano a la cereza.

Acarició el cuello de Edith, hasta descansar su mano en su nuca, acercándola a él hasta besarla en la frente. Quiso decirle tantas cosas. TANTAS. Pero sólo pudo suspirar y tragarse sus lágrimas.


End file.
